Yoshi's Island (film)
Yoshi's Island is a 20X2 traditionally hand-drawn animated American film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures in North America, Europe and Australia (Nintendo distributes the movie in Japan), loosely based on the Super Mario series by Nintendo. The film is the 72nd film in the Disney animated canon, and the third movie in the 2nd Disney Renaissance. The idea for this movie was created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. Plot A stork hurries across a dusky, pre-dawn sky. In his bill, he supports a baby with a red cap. Suddenly, a shadow appears in a gap between the clouds and races towards the stork with blinding speed. This shadowy figure is Kamek who tries to snatch the baby from the stork's bill. However, the baby falls towards the open sea. Meanwhile, on Yoshi's Island, a green dinosaur named Yoshi is seen taking a walk when the baby drops in onto his back. The baby, surprisingly, seems to be fine. Yoshi can't figure out what is going on. Yoshi decides to talk to his friends, who think he should eat him. However, Yoshi thinks he can raise him as his own. A montage is followed afterwards, showing scenes of Yoshi raising the baby. He later decides to name him Mario after his great, great grandfather. The baby Mario smiles as Yoshi hugs him. Twenty five years later Mario is a fully-grown adult. During this period, Mario even sings in a lovely voice, which Yoshi loves. One day, Mario and Yoshi hear terrible news of Kamek seeking revenge on the stork that stopped him from taking Mario for himself, and so the duo embark on a journey to stop him. At Kamek's fortress, they stumble upon a woman named Princess Toadstool, who calls herself "Peach". She tells them that Kamek has captured her and taken her hostage. Mario and Yoshi free Peach and take her somewhere safe, but are surprised that Kamek is nowhere to be found. Mario and Peach fall in love, but Yoshi feels something is not right; Mario has become overall duller and lamer of a person to him. His singing is also boring. Peach even sings her own song for Mario, which Yoshi hates. Mario tells Yoshi that he's being ridiculous and should appreciate the decision Mario is making. Yoshi sneaks into Peach's room to see that Peach is actually Kamek in disguise. Yoshi tries to stop him but Kamek captures Yoshi, traps him in a treasure chest, and transforms into him. Kamek, disguised as Yoshi, tells Mario that he should propose to Peach right now. Mario thinks this is a great idea. Kamek hides behind a rock and morphs into Peach. Mario asks Peach to marry him and she says yes. The animals of Yoshi's Island gather to have a wedding ceremony. Mario and Peach are dressed in wedding attire and are ready to become married. However, Yoshi, who is still locked in his treasure chest prison. Yoshi remembers all the times he and Mario were together and plucks up enough courage to break free and stop the wedding. At the party before the wedding Yoshi tell everyones that Peach is actually Kamek, which makes her cry. Mario chases Yoshi out angrily. Yoshi figures out how to stop Peach; he discovers the real Peach is trapped in Kamek's closet. He frees her and decides to show Mario who he's really marrying to. At the service, Mario and "Peach" are about to be proposed man and wife when Yoshi arrives with the real Princess Peach. The other Peach turns into Kamek and begins to destroy the island, scaring off most of the animals. Unfortunately, Mario and Yoshi aren't able to stop him when Kamek turns into a monster resembling Bowser, but when Peach sings in a voice even lovelier than Mario's, the Bowser-like monster turns into Baby Bowser. Peach and Mario agree to marry each other and raise Baby Bowser as their own. After the wedding, Peach and Mario buy a house in the Mushroom Kingdom. Their house eventually becomes a castle with several Toads serving them. Baby Bowser is reluctantly adjusting to the changes, and Yoshi gives Mario a special present; a photo of them when they first met. Yoshi and Mario hug each other and Mario gives Peach a kiss as the screen fades to black. Cast * Richard Kind as Yoshi * Seth MacFarlane as Mario, Kamek and Wario * Jodi Benson as Peach Trivia * As of this film, Peach becomes an official Disney Princess. This makes her the first Disney Princess for a number of reasons: ** The first Disney Princess to not be created by Disney or Pixar. ** The first Disney Princess to originate in video games. * The film's third act is reminiscent of the South Park episode "The Succubus". Gallery Concept Artwork Category:Movies